


You'll Be In My Heart

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, heart to heart talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: It's on the eve of his wedding when his mind is in so much of a whirlwind that he’s unable to sleep.Written for Day Four of Carlos Reyes Week: “You’ve come so far.” + Future
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Carlos Reyes' Mother (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	You'll Be In My Heart

It's on the eve of his wedding when his mind is in so much of a whirlwind that he’s unable to sleep. His body seems to act on its own, pulling itself from his bed and then he's in the kitchen. He had been young when he had taken to baking whenever he got stressed. It had started on a particularly bad day at school and his mama had brought him into the kitchen. She had shown him how to make one of her most famous desserts. That was all it took for Carlos to fall in love with it. 

Carlos isn’t usually one to get nervous. He prides himself on controlling himself and being calm in situations where it may have called for him to act otherwise. He found himself only ever losing control of his emotions when someone he loved was in trouble or hurt. Carlos is sure that’s when he knew how much he would love TK. The day TK had gotten shot, he stayed beside him and prayed for him to wake up, for their unofficial journey to end so abruptly. He prayed he would get more time with him and the universe had given him that. And now tomorrow, he will be marrying him. TK Strand will be his husband. He couldn’t help but to smile at the thought. 

He moves around the kitchen with extreme precision, grabbing ingredients and putting them onto the counter. He figures all he has to do is make a couple of batches of something in order to shake the nerves. Before he knows it, however, he's six trays of cookies into it. 

“Carlos?” 

He startles, forgetting he’s not alone in the house and he turns to find his mother standing in the entrance of the hallway. When he checks his phone for the time, he finds it's well past three in the morning. 

"What are you doing, my love?" His mother asks as she crosses the small space to stand at the counter. 

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you." Carlos mumbles. "I just couldn’t sleep." 

"It's okay, sweetheart." She says, lifting a gentle hand to brush one of his curls off his forehead. "What's weighing on you?" 

Carlos chews on the inside of his cheek as he stares down at the batter he is stirring. “I’m just so nervous, mama. I’ve never felt like this about anyone and I just -” 

“Feel scared?” She finishes. 

“Yeah.” Carlos agrees. “But like in the best way possible.”

His mother moves towards the sink to wash her hands and then in a few seconds, she’s standing beside him. She begins taking the cookie dough from one of the bowls and placing it on a sheet pan. “You know, from the first moment I met TK, I knew he was the one for you.” 

“You did?” Carlos asks softly. 

She nods. “Yes, I could see the love he held for you in those eyes of his. I knew that I wouldn’t have to worry about you. I knew he would take good care of you and love you.” 

Carlos smiles at her words. “He does, more than I think I deserve sometimes.” 

“Oh, sweetheart, look at me.” She says and Carlos freezes in his task, turning his gaze slowly. She wipes her hands before she reaches up and cups his face softly. “You need to hear this. When TK came to your father and I to ask us for our blessing, he told us that he loves you more than anything. That he knew he always would, he was so sure that his love would never go away. You have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen, my love. You deserve all that this world can give you and so much more, Carlos Reyes.” 

Carlos feels tears well up in his eyes. “He really said that?” 

“Yes, that boy loves you. I can feel it in my heart. It’s the same love that has kept your father and I together all these years. It’s an undeniable, scary, and beautiful love. I knew from the moment that he asked us to marry you, I knew that he would fight forever for you. That he would love you until his very last breath.  _ You _ deserve that, you hear me? You do. So, that is all you need to think about when you're standing up there. You look into those eyes of the man that you love and nothing else will matter. That love will blossom between the two of you for so many years to come and that’s what you need to believe.” 

Carlos shakes his head, allowing some of his tears to fall. In a quick movement, his mother wipes them away before they can make it down his face. 

His mother’s voice breaks as she speaks. “You’ve come so far, Carlos and I’m so proud of you.”

He’s not sure what to say so he simply hugs her, falling into her like he was a little kid again. “Thank you, mama.” 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” She says, her voice muffled in his shirt. When they pull away, she looks up at him, her eyes glazed over with tears. “How are you feeling now?” 

He thinks for a moment. He thinks of hearing his mother tell him just how TK feels about him and how much love holds for him. It’s a relief to know they feel the exact same way about each other, how on the same level they are. He thinks of how tomorrow he’ll be standing in front of TK, promising forever with him. 

“I think so.” Carlos whispers. “Thank you. I love you, mama.” 

“I love you too, sweetheart. Now let’s finish this baking and get you back to bed.” 

Carlos nods but decides before that can happen, he picks up his phone and presses on TK’s name, allowing the phone to ring for a moment. It doesn’t take long before there’s an answer.

“Hey love,” Carlos says softly. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.” 

TK’s voice comes not long later, hoarse and groggy. “You didn’t. I’ve been reading. Are you okay?” 

Carlos smiles. “I am, I just wanted you to know that I miss you and I love you so much. I can’t wait for tomorrow.” 

TK’s chuckle breaks through Carlos’ exhaustion. “I miss you too, baby. I’m counting down the hours. I love you to the moon and back.” 

“Goodnight TK.” 

“Goodnight Carlos.” 

He hangs up the phone, his smile growing as he shakes his head. Go figure that him and TK are both having issues sleeping before the biggest day of their lives. They are truly the perfect match for one another. Carlos sets his phone back down onto the counter and focuses back onto the batter in front of him. Tomorrow was going to be one of the best days of his life.

He just knows it. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Comments/kudos are always welcome if you would like to leave one and let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> Title taken from "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins.


End file.
